


Impossible Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was originally written as a sequel to something, but the first part was bad, so now it's a standalone.It's always amusing to have a butler who cannot disobey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omorashi warning: Please know what that is before reading.

There were several times during his time with Ciel that Sebastian disliked the job, but this was honestly the worst.

It had started with simple teasing over a time Ciel had wet himself, but his Young Master hadn’t appreciated the joke at all.

You’ll not use the toilet again until I say otherwise. That is an order.

At the time, Ciel hadn’t even known if demons needed to do such things, but it was the first punishment that had come to mind after he was so flustered by Sebastian even bringing up the incident. After about three days, he decided that demons probably didn’t even have functioning bladders and he’d soon forgotten about what he said.

It wasn’t until the sixth day after the order was given when Sebastian was really bothered by the order, because, though they were larger than any human’s, demons did have bladders and his was feeling considerably full. It wasn’t yet bad enough that anything was outwardly noticeable, but pouring tea and drawing Ciel’s bath made him clench his thighs together and completely regret letting the comment slip from his mouth earlier that day. He never brought it up, though. No one else noticed that he was a tiny bit slower when he walked and how he seemed to avoid anything that required moving quickly or suddenly. It was easy enough to conceal, though by the end of the day, he was slipping and he knew it because he was making mistakes. His hands trembled when he buttoned Ciel’s nightshirt and he was having problems standing completely still.

“What’s wrong?” The young earl eventually asked him, just as he was about to leave Ciel’s room for the night.

“Don’t worry about it, my lord.”

“Sebastian, tell me.”

There was a slight hesitation before the butler answered, “I need to use the bathroom, my lord, though you have forbidden it.”

Ciel instantly remembered the order and smirked faintly, rolling onto his side. “Well, keep control of yourself. I’m having company tomorrow and I expect your service to be up to its usual standards.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed and tried not to wince, before he left the room.

(Insert magical timeskip of magicalness)

The night had been torture for Sebastian. He’d been pacing back and forth, occasionally holding himself through his clothes as he tried to prepare for the next day. He didn’t really think he’d be able to get through it, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. Failing to follow any order at all was something he simply couldn’t do. Following orders came in second only to his physical needs, but he’d never had to choose between the two before and realistically, he couldn’t. He could only try, which he planned to do.

As usual, he was up before the sun, preparing breakfast and cleaning various parts of the manor. His bladder was demanding relief already, but he could do nothing about it and he soon brought breakfast up on a tray for Ciel, taking a few moments to try and gain some more control of himself before he went into the room. Ciel was still asleep, so Sebastian set the tray down and walked over to open the curtains. “Good morning, my lord.” He managed to keep his voice steady, for now.

“Mhm.” Ciel sat up, his hair sticking out a bit as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sebastian usually thought about how cute his master looked at this moment, but today, that honestly didn’t seem important. He walked over with the tray of breakfast, but Ciel didn’t react for a few seconds. “The tea…?” He finally prompted.

“Right. I apologize, my lord.” Sebastian went to pour the tea, hating the noise of the liquid in the cup. He felt like he could lose control right there. He wanted to—

“Your hand is trembling, Sebastian.” Ciel pointed out, looking up at the demon.

Sebastian finished pouring the tea. “I apologize, my lord.” He offered no explanation. Ciel’s expression made it clear that he didn’t need to.

Even so, Ciel’s next response was, “Is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing more than what I told you last night, my lord.”

Ciel took a sip of his tea. “Your hands didn’t shake last night.”

Sebastian turned away and began getting Ciel’s clothes out. “Well…the need has gotten worse today. It’s a bit harder to concentrate.”

“My guest will be here until seven. He mustn’t know of your predicament.”

“I am aware, my lord.”

“Good.”

Not good. Sebastian hadn’t needed something so badly in a long time. He was fidgety when he served Ciel midmorning tea and even more so when he served lunch, though when the guest arrived, he managed to greet him at the front door and bring him inside, though his bows were little more than swift head nods. Luckily, the man was here to speak business to Ciel and Sebastian didn’t have to be constantly standing there. Unluckily, Ciel kept asking for more tea to be brought up and for Sebastian to pour it, and despite his best efforts, his hands were shaking as he tried to control himself.

Sebastian didn’t remember having his actions corrected so often in his life. Stand up straight. Stop moving. Come back here and close the door. Move faster. He didn’t want to do any of those things, but he did. Every time he was out of sight, he was crossing his legs and hobbling along as he tried not to jostle his bladder, which was absolutely begging him for release.

Dinner came. He served dinner and poured more drinks. Ciel seemed to purposely drinking a lot, just so Sebastian would have to refill his glass. Sebastian couldn’t stay still, so he was constantly moving around as the meal went on.

Shortly after dinner, the man left and Sebastian left the other servants to wash the dishes because he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it himself. This meant that things would most likely be broken, but Sebastian didn’t care. There was one thing he cared about and that was getting Ciel to lift his order.

“Young Master,” He asked as Ciel started up the stairs, “do you think you would allow me to use the bathroom, now?”

“Now?” Ciel repeated, smirking lightly. “I don’t think that will be possible, Sebastian. I’d like you to ready a bath for me.”

Sebastian felt as if he were about to lose control then and there, but he nodded. “Yes, my lord.” His voice trembled as he walked upstairs, urine sloshing around in his very full bladder.

He walked into the bathroom, and just seeing that relief could be so close. He gripped his member through his pants, a bit of urine dribbling out. He didn’t move from the doorway for several seconds, fidgeting around and holding himself as he tried to gain some amount of control again. He hobbled over to the bathtub and began filling it, and the noise alone left him trembling as he crossed his legs and held himself. Another spurt of urine forced its way out. He moved so that he was leaning against the wall a bit, silently begging his body to just wait a little longer. He didn’t think he’d ever had to wait so long in his life.

Ciel walked in, and just seemed amused by the sight. “Come on. I never gave you permission to be slow at things.”

“I apologize, my lord.” Sebastian stood up straight again and shakily walked over to him, though he kept one hand gripping his crotch as tightly as he could. Undressing Ciel for the bath seemed to take forever, since he could only use one hand and that hand was trembling wildly. Somehow, he succeeded in the task and Ciel got into the bath.

Sebastian shifted his weight from foot to foot, watching him and trying not to listen to the noises of the bathwater. “Young Master, do you think you would allow me to use the bathroom tonight?” He asked, bending forward a bit.

“After I’m in bed, you may.” Ciel answered.

Sebastian should’ve been grateful, but waiting even that long seemed impossible to him. Another jet of urine spurted out of him and it seemed to take all his strength to stop it. “Thank you, my lord.” He answered.

Ciel took longer than usual in the bath, and they both knew it was on purpose. By the time Ciel was dressed and getting into bed, there was a large dark patch on the front of his trousers. He helped Ciel into the bed and quickly turned to leave, seeing relief in sight. He could go now.

“Wait.” Ciel’s voice said from behind him. “Stay with me until I fall asleep.” Sebastian wasn’t looking at him, but it was clear that Ciel was smirking.

He didn’t answer, but he turned around to face Ciel. After a few moments, he doubled over, holding himself with both hands. “My lord, would it be alright if I…sat down?”

“Go ahead.” Ciel answered with a nod, and Sebastian hobbled over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat, crossing his legs and continuing to grip his crotch as a few more spurts escaped him.

Ciel watched. It was obvious he wasn’t interested at all in falling asleep, because he just kept his eyes on Sebastian. It was rare that he saw the demon in any state of weakness, and he’d never seen something like this.

Sebastian silently willed his master to fall asleep, but Ciel kept his eyes open, though it was clear that after a while, he was getting drowsy. The demon trembled and bit his lip, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Short dribbles became longer jets of urine that were getting painful to stop.

Something in his control just snapped, and though he was crossing his legs and holding himself, he couldn’t stop the stream of urine that poured out of him. He bit back a moan of relief and relaxed back into the chair as his bladder finally emptied. When he was finally finished, he looked up, and Ciel was, in fact, asleep.

Sebastian stood from the chair, the fabric of his pants sticking to his legs. He decided he needed to make quick work of cleaning the mess, because his young master wouldn’t be happy if he found out Sebastian had made a mess in the room.


End file.
